It's Been Years
by Dark Tamer
Summary: It’s been 7 years since the defeat of the DReaper and the digimon coming back to the Real World. Mako, Ai, and Impmon moved away to Kyoto 7 years ago. What’ll happen when they come back to Tokyo for a visit? Oneshot. Please R&R.


Here's a one-shot for you to read and I hope you like it!

* * *

**It's Been Years…**

Impmon walked through the streets of West Shinjuku, Tokyo looking at everything. It had been seven years since he'd been here, but Mako, Ai, and their parents' were coming up to visit their grandmother, so he decided to set off on his own. The cold autumn wind blew around him and he adjusted his small black coat that he was wearing.

_The old neighborhood looks the same, but I don't see anyone, _he thought to himself.

He walked into the park and then stopped at a set of stone steps that led up to Guilmon's hideout. Shrugging, he walked up the steps, not expecting to see anyone in there. To his surprise, Guilmon was in his hideout eating some bread. He almost laughed aloud, since it was always the normal thing Guilmon would do.

The red dinosaur hadn't noticed him yet, so he casually walked up to the gate and said, "Hey pineapple head! What's up?"

Guilmon quickly turned around and stared at Impmon for a while before a big grin spread across his face.

"Hi Impmon!" he said.

He opened the gate and stepped outside where Impmon was. He was surprised that Guilmon actually left his bread to talk to him, but then again he hadn't been here for seven years so a lot of things could've changed by now.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"Couple days ago. My tamers' are visiting their grandma here in Tokyo, so I decided to take a look around."

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has been," Impmon said quietly. "So…why are you still living here?"

Guilmon didn't respond at first, but then he realized that Impmon was referring to living in his hideout.

"Oh! Well, I like to live here. The only time I live at Takato's is during the winter and the stormy seasons."

"I would hope so," he said. He looked up at the sky as the wind blew through the trees. "Winter will be coming soon."

Guilmon also looked up. "Yeah."

They stood silent for a while and then Guilmon looked at Impmon.

"You look…different."

Impmon looked at him. "Might be 'cause of the jacket."

He took it off real quick, despite the cold, and stood there like he normally would with just a scarf and gloves and the evil smiley face on his chest. Guilmon looked at him again and shook his head.

"No, you still look different."

He shrugged and quickly put the jacket back on before he got too cold as the wind started to pick up again.

"What's so different about me?"

"Your eyes…look different."

Impmon raised an eyebrow at what Guilmon said, but he must've meant the way he was acting. Throughout all the years without his friends, it seemed he changed more than he might've still with them around.

"So…anyone else around?"

Guilmon nodded. "Calumon's around somewhere and the others are all at their tamer's homes."

He nodded and looked at the sun that was starting to set. He had to admit, it was a beautiful sunset but he wouldn't let anyone else know that. He turned and started walking down the steps.

"I'll see you around. Maybe I'll bring my tamers to see everyone."

"Ok! Bye!" Guilmon said, waving.

After Impmon went out of sight, he went back into the hideout and continued with his dinner of bread and peanut butter.

Impmon knew he wouldn't make it back to Ai and Mako's grandma's house in time, so he found an abandoned apartment building. There were some apartments that were still furnished and he found one that its furniture was still good looking. After claiming his overnight home, he decided to go see if anyone else was around. He didn't care going to see the bunny tribe since Terriermon and him hated each other and he didn't want to see the other two since he didn't know them as well.

_Maybe Renamon is at her tamer's house._

Deciding there wasn't anything else to do, he bounded over to Rika's house and landed in a tree above the grounds. He looked around and saw that no lights were on or any signs of life were in the household.

_Damn! Either they're out or they already went to bed._

A voice suddenly called out that almost startled him. "Who's there!"

Trying not to move too much, he turned around to see a tall figure on the building next door. Dusk was starting to settle but he could make out the figure. Without responding, he quickly leaped over to the next building.

"That's no way to say hello to an old friend, is it?" he said once he landed.

Renamon blinked a few times as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Imp…Impmon?" she asked.

He grinned broadly. "Yeah, it's me."

She let her guard down and stared at him some more with her blue eyes. Normally, he wouldn't be able to look at her for long, but he kept eye contact since he missed looking into her cold eyes, not letting any feelings out.

"It's been years…"

"Yeah, it has been."

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just a couple of days ago. My tamers are visiting their grandma up here, so I decided to see what was going on over here."

"Not much. Not many digimon bio-emerge anymore and it's rather quiet without you around."

Impmon smirked. "Yeah, no humans are running and screaming from flame balls."

It almost looked like she smiled, but he wasn't quite sure. She looked over the city and he looked also, not wanting to stare at her when she wasn't looking.

"You look…different…"

"I've been told that one before."

"By who?"

"Guilmon. Went to his old hideout and didn't expect to see him there. We talked for a little bit and then I left."

"I see. Well, he's right. You have changed somewhat."

"Is it a good change?"

"It is, but it's weird too. You seem so…peaceful like I am. Normally you would be ranting or something."  
"I can still do that, but only if someone really gets on my nerves."

Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the building, leaving Impmon standing. They looked out over the city, but after a while Impmon glanced over at her and saw how the lights reflected off of her. She caught him staring and he quickly looked back, shuffling his feet a little.

"Impmon…?"

"Yeah?"

"I never thought that….what I mean is…I knew you might've come back someday, but I just thought that you were going to be the same as you left. That you would be always thinking highly of yourself…"

"I'm not like that anymore," he said interrupting.

"I see that…but I thought if you ever came back you would…rant on us like you always did."

He looked at her and turned her head so she could face him in the eyes.

"I'm not like that anymore," he said caressing her cheek. "I could never….hurt anyone again…especially you…Renamon."

Renamon looked into his green eyes and saw something that she had never seen before. Sincerity. She put her hand over his that was still on her cheek.

"Impmon…I…"

Before she could try to continue, he said, "I've always deeply cared for you, I just…was too afraid to say anything. I'm sorry…for all the times I've hurt you."

Before she could even respond, she felt his lips join with hers. She had never experienced a kiss before, but the way his soft lips moved on hers melted her heart. She had some feelings for him, but she didn't know what it was until he told her everything that was buried away in his heart. He hadn't completely changed, but he changed the part that she mostly hated. She wrapped her arms around his small body and held him closer to her. They broke the kiss and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Renamon…"

He was inches away from her now and she bent her head to suckle on his neck. He held her head closer and groaned inwardly at the feeling he was getting from it. When she started to press against his body, he stopped her.

"I found a place to stay the night in. Let's go there," he said smiling.

She smiled, truthfully for the first time at Impmon, and let him lead the way. Once they got to the abandoned apartment building, he found the apartment that he wanted to stay in earlier. It was small and it had a queen size bed in the bedroom and one bathroom. Once inside, she kissed him and slid off his jacket while he lead her to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Another day or two passed when the group decided to all get together to see Mako, Ai, and Impmon. Suzie was glad to see Ai again and they were both surprised how they both had changed from little kids to teenagers. Everyone was surprised how much they changed, and Kazu and Kenta kept leveling up Mako's tall height. They had a good time and went to a restaurant to eat dinner at with everyone, which contained a lot of food for Guilmon. Since they had to leave for Kyoto the next day, they made their meeting the most of it and decided to be there when they departed.

The next morning, everyone was at the train station as Mako and Ai's parents waited for the train to come. On train, it would take about two days to get back to Kyoto and Ai promised to call Suzie once they got back. Impmon stayed with Renamon until the train came and they had to board.

"Bye," he said, quickly kissing her.

"Goodbye. Call me ok?"

He smiled. "Sure."

Renamon watched sadly as Impmon boarded the train with his tamers and their parents. She wondered how long it would be before she could see him again, but then again she could always travel to Kyoto to see him and possibly Rika could join her. They all said their goodbyes and watched as the train left the station.

_Renamon walked down a hallway when she started to hear someone. Everything was blurry but a person, more likely Rika, came up to her. She could hardly make out her face or her surroundings because it was so blurry. But what she heard next she could hear as clearly as anything else._

"_Renamon…Impmon's dead…"_

_That's all she heard but she didn't understand it._

She sat up in bed, to find the sun coming through the windows. She looked around and saw that it was just a dream.

_But…why did I dream that?_

She didn't understand why, but she knew that it meant nothing. It had only been a day since he left and he would arrive at Kyoto tomorrow, calling her to say he made it. Besides, it was only a dream and it meant nothing. Right?

Impmon stared at the night sky outside of the train's window. It was only the first night of the day since they left, but he still missed Renamon. He remembered last night and kept replaying it, but stopped after he started to get questions about his goofy smiling. He decided he would call her right when they got home, just to hear her voice again and talk to her. It seemed she was the only one who understood him, besides his tamers. A lot of people were sleeping on the train, but some were still wandering around since it wasn't too late in the night. He went into deep thought again, thinking of Renamon. By the time he heard screaming up front, train tires squealing, and bright lights, it was too late.

The next day, Renamon woke up from a sound sleep and didn't have any dreams concerning Impmon. She yawned and stretched and started to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. She heard the TV news talking but she didn't understand what it was saying because she was too far away. Renamon entered the kitchen to find Takato and Henry with Rika, watching the news. Terriermon and Guilmon weren't around, so she wondered what was going on.

"Rika?"

Rika turned to see her partner standing there. She didn't say anything for a while; the only noise in the house was the TV. Renamon picked up something about an accident but she didn't know what kind.

"Renamon…the train that Mako, Ai, and Impmon were on got hit by another train that derailed and went on the wrong track. They were listing the survivors and the deceased a little while ago since it happened last night around 11:00."

"Are…are they all right? They are right?" she asked, worried about their safety.

"The two trains were completely wrecked and a lot were dead. Mako, Ai, and their parents died with them…and….and so did Impmon. Renamon…Impmon's dead…"

Rika couldn't finish as tears poured from her eyes and Takato started to comfort her. Everything stopped once Rika said that. The sounds from the TV and outside weren't audible to her ears anymore and time stood still for her. Rika's crying went in slow motion and so did everything else. Then the room suddenly got fuzzy and dizzy and she heard Rika call out her name before everything went dark.

Rika placed the white flowers on each grave with Renamon standing there. Mako and Ai's grandma had decided to bury her lost family in Tokyo where they were born and lived for a while before moving. Everyone was saddened by their fate and all attended the small funeral for them. They had also asked to put a memorial grave by Mako and Ai's for Impmon, since digimon do not stay whole when they die. They did so since he was one of the heroes that saved them from the D-Reaper, even though he was taken out of battle during that time. It had become a tradition to visit their graves once or twice a year now. Renamon kneeled by Impmon's grave and prayed for him. She hoped he went to a better place. He deserved it more than anything. A tear rolled down her face as she rubbed her finger over Impmon's engraved name.

"Renamon…?" Rika said putting her hand on her partner's shoulder.

"It's been years…"

"Yeah, almost 5 years now."

"It still seems like it was only a week ago."

"Come on, let's go. We have to meet the others soon."

She nodded and wiped her tears from her face. Standing up, she looked at the grave and remembered their final night together. She cherished that memory and would always cherish it until she died and went with him to the after-life. Every time she came here, that memory of that night crept into her mind and she tried not to think of what happened afterwards. As Rika walked away, she looked at it one last time.

"I love you…" she whispered.

She turned away as the autumn wind picked up and blew through the trees and sent leaves scattering.

_I love you too…Renamon._

She turned around quickly, but didn't see anyone there. Then she suddenly smiled and remembered the connection she discovered between them a long time ago. Renamon could hear him call out and now, even in death, she could hear him one last time. She walked away from there with Rika, knowing that he was always somewhere in her heart.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I actually did have a dream that someone told me one of my friends were dead but it didn't really happen. Creepy huh? I kinda used that dream for this story. Send your reviews to tell me what you think! 


End file.
